1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to dispensers, and more particularly to appliances including receptacles for storing and dispensing at least one free-flowing substance and one pourable substance.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Products which have to be prepared from at least two components for use as directed are known. Such products include those from a liquid substance and a pourable substance (for example liquid detergents to which powder-form bleaches are to be added).
Appliances for storing and dispensing such substances are known. Before dispensing, the receptacle for the pourable substance is destroyed with the effect that the pourable substance empties into the liquid. The product so mixed is then taken from the storage container (for example, see German patent Nos. G8336653.9 and G8214974.7). The disadvantage of these appliances is that they can only be used once because the product has to be used immediately after mixing.